Historias de fantasmas
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Ned no entendía para qué servían esa clase de tontas películas... Pero las historias de fantasmas sí son necesarias... ¿Cómo será que él lo entenderá? NedxClaire. Oneshot!


_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, me presento, es la primera vez que mi esta por aquí :D Es decir, es la primera vez que subo algo en este fandom... Me encanta este anime, es por eso que me esforcé mucho en esto que trabajé... Espero les guste..._

_Me dejo de hablar... Agradezco a quien le de una oportunidad, de verdad, muchas gracias por entrar!_

_Disclaimer: Historias de fantasmas,(Gakkō no Kaidan), y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Yosuke Takahashi, y agradezcan a Dios que no son míos xD_

* * *

**Historias de fantasmas**

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su rostro cuando escuchó aquel grito sordo.

Se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la casa de su amiga, ella lo había invitado a ver una película.  
Claire le había pedido que la acompañase debido a que su padre esa noche llegaría tarde.

A Ned no le molestaba acompañarla, –es más, de hecho, le agradaba–. Lo que no entendía, era por qué tenían que ver esa clase de tontas películas.

«_"Historias de fantasmas", tch, sí, cómo no…__»_ Pensó, con sarcasmo. Aquello no se comparaba ni un milímetro a todo lo que ellos habían vivido. En verdad, no se comparaba en nada.  
Volvió a mirar la pantalla…

La escenografía era mala, el maquillaje no hacía ver para nada a aquellas personas como fantasmas, y podía ver claramente aquellos hilos, que sostenían a esos "supuestos" espectros malignos.

Suspiró. Claire y Ben volvieron a ahogar un grito. Ambos estaban sentados, cada uno, a cada uno de sus lados, observando la televisión entre concentrados y asustados.

¿En serio? ¿En serio aquello les daba miedo?  
Pero si no eran más que puras patrañas…

Además, ellos habían pasado por cosas mucho más tenebrosas de las que en ese momento estaban viendo, y sus amigos habían actuado de una forma mucho más valiente, fuerte y valerosa; de la que habían estado actuando hasta ese momento por culpa de las estupideces que estaban viendo. Todos lo habían hecho… Es por eso que no podía entender aquello… No podía entender cómo les daba miedo eso…

Bostezó larga y sonoramente, cerrando con fuerza los parpados, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos apretados. Abrió su boca de par en par, y no se molestó en taparla.  
Todo aquello lo estaba aburriendo demasiado, ¿por qué tenía que seguir aguantándolo?

Su amiga estaba sentada a su lado, sobre el sillón, por lo que no podía hacer ningún intento para lograr ver su ropa interior. Bufó, consternado. Hasta la comida se le había agotado. Observó con desilusión el paquete de papitas que recientemente se había terminado, debido a que él se las había estado devorando de un modo desesperado, sin darle ni siquiera un pequeño descanso. Tampoco podía ir al baño, puesto que ambos hermanos lo estaban rodeando… –no es que quisiera de todos modos usarlo, pero al menos se escaparía de aquellos gritos ridículos por un rato–. En serio se estaba aburriendo. Tampoco podía dormir debido al escándalo que provocaban ambos hermanos con sus gritos ahogados, y ni siquiera podía echarse y estirarse sobre el sillón, ya que Ben estaba sentado a su lado, ocupando aquel espacio.

Otro suspiró amargo y cansado se escapó de sus labios.

Estaba agotado, todo aquello lo estaba fastidiando demasiado.

Entonces sucedió…

El fantasma repentinamente apareció en la pantalla, y los dos hermanos chillaron asustados y sobresaltados.

Ben tomó al gato que estaba durmiendo a su lado, y lo abrazó desesperado. Aquel gato, aunque parezca extraño, habló enojado, puesto que desde hace un tiempo estaba siendo poseído por un espectro.

–Suéltame asqueroso humano, ¿por quién me has tomado? Yo soy el poderoso Amanojaku, no debería estar siendo abrazado por un insignificante pedazo de carne –rugió, aparentando estar sumamente enojado, pero en realidad estaba tratando que una sonrisa resignada no se formara en su gatuna cara.

–Pero tengo miedo –Ben habló lagrimeando, y aun abrazando al gato, asustado–. Kaya, déjame abrazarte por un rato.

Ned podría haber continuado escuchando la discusión entre esos dos, pero algo más mantenía ocupada su atención…

Claire también se había abrazado a algo, demostrando así que compartía los mismos genes con su hermano. Pero, contrario al niño que seguía hablando, llorando y abrazando al gato a su lado; su amiga lo había hecho con su brazo.

Así es, la niña de hebras cobrizas estaba abrazada a su brazo, mientras mantenía los ojos y los labios, fuertemente apretados.

Ned estaba completamente sonrojado. Apretaba los labios –para evitar soltar cualquier ruido extraño–, y mantenía el ceño arrugado. Percibía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo contrario, y podía sentir como su brazo se apretujaba contra algo abultado y bastante blando…

Bueno, tal vez aquellas películas sí servían para algo…

**Fin**

* * *

_Waaah, lo sé, esto quizás quedó medio OoC, pero juro que trato de evitarse! TnT_

_En verdad adoro este anime, fue parte de mi infancia y es por eso que siempre lo amaré...  
Siempre quise ver un NedxClaire... Pero como nunca resultó, pues, tuve que hacer uno yo para verlo xD Debo decir que me conformo (algo extraño), aunque admito que me quedo algo raro xD_

_En fin, de nuevo agradezco incondicionalmente a quien haya leído esto, en serio, espero que les haya gustado, y en verdad les agradezco por haber entrado._

_Cualquier critica constructiva, es bien recibida!_

_De nuevo les agradezco, me voy despidiendo..._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
